The present invention is directed to a gear bag that is used on marine vessels to maximize deck space, maximize accessibility to equipment and to reduce the possibility of on-board accidents.
The inventor is an avid boater that has studied the hazards caused by the placement of storage bags in the limited amount of space that is available in small to medium sized recreational and commercial fishing vessels.
The inventor has also studied the available spaces in a small to medium sized fishing vessels. What he realized during his studies was that there was one space that allowed for a gear bag to be placed that would not minimize the amount space available on a boat and that would not cause a hazard by its placement. The space was directly under the seat of the boat pedestal seats on fishing vessels.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a seat gear bag system and bracket that can be placed on boat seat pedestals that will maximize the space on a fishing vessel and that will not be a hazard.